Melee Weapons
__NOWYSIWYG__ Melee Weapons Melee Weapons For Dummies Equally effective as backup weapons and main weapons, melee items can be divided into three groups: Blades, Knives, and Blunts. Let's take a look at the differences. Knives, blades, and other sword-like weapons are typically characterized by their very high critical chance. This trait is only shared by revolvers, the 110 and 120 skill rifles, and specific blunt weapons. Knives are known for having a faster attack speed than other melee weapons, but they have a shorter reach. Those who wish to fight effectively with knives must have fast RL reflexes. All players start with a Pen Knife, the weakest weapon in the game, for self-defense. Longer blades, like the Machete, Sabre, Katana or Nodachi have a slow attack speed, but a longer reach and higher damage than knives. Using these weapons is physically easier and less stressful for some people. Blunts are basically lower-leveled Blades. They share the same reach, the same Very High Critical Chance, except for lower leveled blunts, which have only High Critical Chance. Requirements While there are technically no requirements to begin training melee, a high critical is recommended because melee is useless without high critical . 50 critical at the minimum . Max required is 80 ( since the critical chance caps at 80% meaning even if you have 124 critical you will still have an 80% chance). Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Melee weapons are ideal for loot runs, primarily due to two facts: * Low Aggro: Silent and potent, melee weapons do not affect aggro. Natural aggro spikes will still occur even when using only melee weapons. * Ammo-free Combat: Melee weapons do not use ammo by their very nature, and so are free to employ, reducing the cost per trip and saving you valuable inventory space. When fighting outdoors with melee weapons, remember to maintain maneuverability, which is every melee user's friend (A good tactic if you're fighting one or two zombies is to circle them while walking , as you can hit them while they keep on missing . Also, be mindful when you have a zombie trapped between you and a wall or object, as knockback will be cut off) Also , it is possible to fight a crowd of zombies and circle them while just walking ( not for Tendrils , Spiders , Leapers, and Bones ). When fighting multiple enemies outdoors, let's say during an outpost attack, it is good to find an open area so that you may round up all the zombies into one flesh-hungry mob. Then start circling around them a bit. They'll follow your every move, and eventually, you will have them all mobbed together. Then you can simply keep on hitting them . It is effective to move backwards and sideways since when a zombie pauses to hit , it slows down other zombies meaning you can concentrate on a few zombies at a time. Extra care is needed when bigger zombies, such as bosses are involved as they can push other zombies in front of them, greatly increasing their speed and possibly even allowing them to move while attacking. The circling method is very useful since you can just walk around zombies - sprinting is not required as you can dodge them without sprinting , and sprinting is a waste of energy - you'll need it to dodge zombies much faster than you ( e.g : A GS , when you have just 50 agility ) . Due to being limited by their range, melee weapons aren't suitable against exploding enemies, the Bloat in particular. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Melee is perhaps better deployed as a personal defense weapon in high-aggro situations, with the focus being on defending self instead of making the kill. If you do plan on going on the offensive: * Enter the fray. Plain and simple. If you stay next to other players armed with guns, they are too likely to take down zombies before you can swing, making you look like a leech. * If there is a new player present and armed with a low-level machine gun or pistol, stay with them. You'll be keeping them safe and they'll land a hit or two on approaching zombies, making the kill easier for you. * If you're using a knife, be aware that you will have to strike faster when the zombies start running. Silent in every regard, melee weapons do not increase aggro. If you want higher aggro, use a different weapon, or hang around someone with a chainsaw. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * In PvP , they deal three times their damage normally done * Due to not requiring ammunition, they are cost efficient * Melee weapons are often some of the cheapest weapons available when compared to weapons requiring same stats. (eg , a katana requires 100 melee skill and costs around $50,000, compared to M60 requiring 100 MG skill and costing upwards of $300,000) * Melee weapons are the best looting weapons in the game; they save time, inventory slots and keep aggro minimal. * Melee is perhaps the most efficient proficiencies in-game. Using melee only requires one skill: Critical hit. Once up to 80 critical (or 112 with chainsaws/lower-level blunts), melee weapons require no other stats to be used, as accuracy/reloading do absolutely nothing with melee weapons, and strength is only required for high-level chainsaws. Disadvantages * in PvP , they have restricted range * In PvP , it will take some time to reach a player , so he/she has the time to shoot at you * During PvP , a player will constantly keep on moving around , meaning it will be very hard to hit the player * Taking on explosive zombies (Bloats and Mothers) without a ranged weapon will most likely result in the player taking damage or dying. * Melee weapons are among the worst weapons for crowd control (excluding chainsaws). Note : You can still take down a horde with melee weapons , but it is slow, inefficient and involves risk. List of Melee Weapons Category:Weapons